<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wcielenie by ThirstyForRed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924492">wcielenie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyForRed/pseuds/ThirstyForRed'>ThirstyForRed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blarnis'lan - Bławatkowy Solavellan [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Well of Sorrows (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyForRed/pseuds/ThirstyForRed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Wyobraź sobie, że każdej nocy, gdy śnisz, śnisz tylko co to chcesz. Że zapuszczasz się coraz dalej i dalej, spełniając wszystkie swoje marzenia. - szepnęła z ustami przy jego obojczyku.</p>
<p>Zakończenie serii Bławatkowej</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel/Female Lavellan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blarnis'lan - Bławatkowy Solavellan [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004430</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rozdziały są krótkie, bo wciąż jest to WIP, który leży na dysku od już niemal 3 lat, a ja wciąż mam nadzieję kiedyś go skończyć.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że tej szczególnie gorącej nocy, gdy oboje nie mogli spać, Anaris szepnęła coś o tym, że chciałaby móc latać. Wyszło to z jej ust tak nagle, jakby w ogóle nie skontrolowane z głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale, gdy już to powiedziała, stało się prawdą, i nie było żadnego sensu w zaprzeczaniu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To ładne marzenie, latać…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Solas uśmiechnął się, trochę na skraju snu, trochę wszystkowiedzący, trochę jakby takie same życzenia słyszał eony temu. I obiecał (a on przecież spełnia obietnice i prośby, prawda?), że znajdzie odpowiedniego nauczyciela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anaris więc czekała, w swojej małej wieży na końcu świata, ściskając martwą dłoń, chowając się przed agentami za kurtyną włosów, czekała aż pojawi się ktoś kto nauczy ją latać.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elf był… Wyglądał, jakby…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gapisz się. - warknął i wcale to nie pomagało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anaris mimowolnie uniosła dłoń do jego policzka. Tę lewą oczywiście, bo pewne odruchy pozostają na zawsze. Jednak nawet gdyby zrobiła to prawą, żadna magia nie byłaby w stanie uzdrowić takich blizn. Przywrócić oka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elf odwrócił wzrok, ale nie oderwał jej dłoni od twarzy. Gdzieś obok nich, jakby poza tą sceną, Solas przestąpił z nogi na nogę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co cię tak zraniło? - szepnęła elfka. Z zaciekawieniem, przerażeniem, może nawet podziwem, że mimo takich blizn udało się mężczyźnie ujść z życiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego drugie oko, całe i pięknie zielone, spojrzało najpierw na Solasa, szukając potwierdzenia czy może przyzwolenia, by po chwili wrócić na nią. Z wyzwaniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Demon pychy. - Tym razem jeszcze się uśmiechnął. Nie całkiem, krzywo przez sparaliżowany prawy kącik ust, ale wystarczająco. Okrutnie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak, pierwszy w skali Brahma… - mruczała dziewczyna studiując twarz elfa. Trochę do siebie, trochę gdzieś w przestrzeń, myśląc na głos. - Ślady pasują do szerokich szponów demona. Od góry, przez oko, policzek, uszkodził kość, zęby pewnie też...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tym razem mężczyzna wyrwał się, cofnął. Solas, zaraz znalazł się przy niej, łapiąc za nadgarstek, obejmując drugim ramieniem i ciągnąć za sobą o krok do tyłu. Takim spokojnym i miły głosem powiedział: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Vhenan, </span>
  </em>
  <span>chyba wystraszyłaś naszego gościa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ja, myślała, miałabym wystraszyć kogoś o takim wyglądzie? Noszącego taką bliznę z dumą?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I elf znów się skrzywił. Nie, nie był wystraszony, najwyżej zaskoczony analizą, jakby nie chciał by trwała choć chwilę dłużej. Jakby blizna była częścią większej, bardziej bolesnej opowieści.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Iorv, - zaczął Solas, z ustami tuż przy jej uchu, ciepłym oddechem - jest utalentowanym magiem. Zaprosiłem go, by pomógł ci nauczyć się sztuki zmieniania kształtu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oh…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie do końca to miała na myśli tamtej nocy. Lecz przemiana w ptaka też wystarczy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>